1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective radio paging receiver with display function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional selective radio paging receiver often receives information services at the time when the communication traffic is heavy.
Further, information services which include a vast amount of messages make the traffic heavier.
Accordingly, the long messages to be received are divided, for example, into two parts, assembled and the assembled messages are displayed by the receivers, in order to reduce the traffic. However, the reduction of traffic is not yet sufficient, because the messages are divided merely into a limited number of message parts.
The traffic is concentrated any way at a certain time of a day, because the information services are required to transmit various information timely to the users of the selective radio paging receiver.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a selective radio paging receiver which can receive timely and efficiently even under heavy traffic the service information which can include a vast amount of data.
The selective radio paging receiver of the present invention comprises a receiving unit for receiving a selective radio paging signal which is either an information message which includes data, or a private message which does not includes data; a user operation unit for accepting operations by a user; an analyzing unit for analyzing the received signal; a memory for storing temporarily the information message which has been divided at the time of transmission; an assembling unit for assembling the divided information; a man-machine interface for analyzing the operation information and the output from the assembling unit; and a display unit for displaying the output from the man-machine interface. The present invention is characterized firstly in that an information message is divided into a long base message and a short difference message and the base message and the difference message are assembled by the receiver. Here, the information message consists of two parts, namely, base message part and difference message part. Further, the present invention is characterized secondly in that the base message is transmitted beforehand during low traffic hours and the difference message is transmitted timely afterward during heavy traffic hours. Thus, the congestion of traffic can be avoided.
According to the present invention, the traffic can be reduced even when a large amount of data are transmitted, because an information is divided into a plurality of parts, and transmission timings are chosen depending upon the amount of information of the divided parts. Concretely, large data such as database are transmitted during low traffic hours, and small data are transmitted during heavy traffic hours.
Further, according to the present invention, the users of the selective radio paging receiver of the present invention can receive information service timely and efficiently even during heavy traffic hours such as the afternoon, because information is divided and delivered to the users.